No One Tricks My Daddy
by liketolaugh
Summary: A man comes along who thinks he can get away with tricking Vincent Phantomhive. What he didn't account for was his four-year-old son. Empath!Ciel


**A/N: Yeah... I'm very indecisive. I decided to post a few of the (admittedly short) oneshots I've made up for when Ciel is little. Here, you finally get to see a little bit of Empath!Ciel like I promised. This is the first one.**

**Title: No One Tricks My Daddy**

**Author: liketolaught**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Warnings: Vindictive!Little!Ciel**

**Summary: A man comes along who thinks he can get away with tricking Vincent Phantomhive. What they didn't account for was his four-year-old son.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

Four-year-old Ciel smiled up at the man his Daddy had introduced him to. This man was apparently a business associate. "Hello, sir. Are you helping Daddy?" He made himself sound as innocent as possible and felt the man's guilt make itself known for a split second. Uh-oh – Daddy brought a bad man, but he didn't know it, because all Daddy was feeling was a little pride, a touch of worry, and a hint of casual confidence.

"Of course he is," laughed his Daddy. "He's one of the best, Ciel."

Ciel smiled brightly, thinking through his options quickly. Most likely, if he told his Daddy what he knew, the man would dismiss it as 'childish imagination' and his Daddy would laugh and ignore it and it would happen again. "I'm glad. You're the best, too, Daddy. The best in the world! And I know you'll catch_anyone _who does bad, won't you, Daddy?"

The man smiled at him, wariness coming off in shuddering ripples, "Phantomhives never miss a trick, do they? I bet you'll grow up to be just like him."

"Oh, I will," Ciel told him. Maybe he could make him more afraid... Yes. That might work. How to do this? He stretched out a mental hand toward the man and clamped on. From there, he pushed energy into his wariness and made it bigger.

"I'm going to be just like him and never, ever miss it when someone tries to trick me!" His eyes narrowed, capturing the man's gaze for a moment.

The man gulped _(he knows I know)_ and smiled weakly. "I'm sure you'll do well." He looked up, shuddering anxiety flashing off of him. "So, shall we go discuss business, my lord?"

Daddy smiled. "Oh, of course, of course. Have fun, Ciel."

Ciel smiled _(wide enough to scare the man)_. "I will, Daddy." He purposely let his gaze wander back to the man. "I will." The man seemed to be having second thoughts, if his flashing uncertainty, wariness, and fright were anything to go by, and sure enough he left the drawing room for a short break to 'use the telephone' quickly enough.

Ciel caught him on his way there, standing in the middle of the hallway, smiling widely again. "Hello, sir. Did you mean to bring another bad man here?"

"Of course not, little Phantomhive," assured the man. "There are no bad men here." Ciel took his fear and made it grow further by pushing more energy in. It was making him tired, but he wouldn't let the man do this anymore. The man swallowed.

Ciel's happy façade suddenly dropped and his gaze sharpened. "Liar." He darted forward, smiling again, and took the man's hand, guiding him to a nearby empty room and he didn't let go, tightening his grip as he reached up and casually locked the door with an ominous click and the man flinched. Ciel fed his fear.

Ciel braced himself for one final blow to the man's emotions and looked him right in the face with an almost-blank face, a slight (would-be angry) frown the only thing decorating his face. "No one tricks my Daddy."

That was the last thing the man heard before Ciel's grip tightened to let loose a sudden onslaught of (fearpainhorrorbademotions) that lasted mere seconds, but had the man sweating through his shirt, choking back an unheard cry.

Ciel waited for him to regain his bearings, staring at him. Then he smiled brightly and left to his room; he was exhausted.

The man's level of fear never went down for the rest of the visit, and he quickly excused himself, leaving Daddy puzzled, but that was alright.

He wouldn't trick his Daddy again.

**So that's that. I hope people liked it. Please review! And let me know if I can improve on something - I always appreciate that. Flames are okay IF - and only if - they contain CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If it's just to say that I'm a crap author, etc, etc, this isn't canon, blahblahblah, then please keep your blowtorches to yourselves. Bye!**


End file.
